User talk:Xensyria
Hello , if there's anything I can help with please feel free to leave me a message in a new section. "Trinity! Help!" Hi. You responded quickly to my talk on Neo's page and was gracious enough to give me permission to edit it, but the page is (rightly) locked. Is there a way to gain temporary editing privileges or is it something I'm not already doing? New to joining any wikia, but felt so compelled to mention what I did. Thanks for any help. Infrafan (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't realise the permission was set to prevent unregistered and new users from editing. You should be able to edit it now. As for your understanding of the film, I was just reading a new interview by the Wachowskis (promoting Cloud Atlas of course), where they mentioned how a lot of stuff is in the Matrix scripts that's just missed by most people (the example they gave was about bio-electric power in the last question); to me yours is another example, so it'll be great to have it. --xensyriaT 18:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It's quite alright. I appreciate the assistance and chance to leave my imput on such an important element of my life. Haven't read that interview yet. Can't wait to read it. I've noticed that myself too. Many people who misunderstand or are confused by certain aspects of the film seem to neglect key pieces of dialogue during pivotal scenes. Seeds are planted and grow to fruition later for those to notice, but many overlook them and focus solely on the action aspect. This is especially true for Reloaded and Revolutions where an increase in story and character development is expected. Its where I feel most unfair criticism comes from in those installments. People simply weren't either paying attention or willing to dive back in and see what they missed. The Matrix Trilogy does work on MANY levels and can relate to anyone on just about any level, but I have yet to see a legitimate reason people who enjoyed the first one didn't like the 2nd and 3rd films that didn't stem from this very reason. Infrafan (talk) 19:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki Hi, I found a very impressive Russian-language version of this wiki. If you could take a look at Forum:Russian language Matrix wiki, I'd like to discuss interlanguage-linking it to this wiki. Thank you very much for considering my offer. Elecbullet (talk) 05:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Replied there; congrats by the way on your adminship of the German (kudos) Wolfenstein wiki and for the awesome achievement badges too! --xensyriaT 16:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) OK!!! Морфеус (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2012 (UTC), founder of the Russian wiki :Awesome :D Unfortunately at the moment the English to Russian links aren't working even though all the others are (Elecbullet says that they can take up to 24 hours to work). When it gets fixed, we could start by going through w:c:ru.neopedia:Служебная:AllPages, one of us working A-Я and the other working the other way (your choice). I've also made you an admin in case you'd like to work on any protected pages. --xensyriaT 17:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Christmas I've made minor changes to the article, which was just capitalizing the titles of characters with the word "The" in their names. Other than that, the article is in perfect condition and is an excellent choice for a featured article. You did a great job constructing it. Cheers! 20:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! Let me know if you need any help. :) 01:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice work! Do you think the Vashuo article would be a decent article to feature next? I've also been thinking of restyling the headers on the main page (i.e. Purpose, The Matrix franchise, etc.) by using actual images that I could design with the Matrix font. You're noticing more vandals? I'll be sure to keep my eyes out for suspicious activity. It would be awesome if we had more editors too. The wiki seemed more lively than this when I first joined... I think. XD 16:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm honestly not too sure. On SNN, we get tons of new editors daily. Many of them stick around for a while, but may leave due to personal responsibilities. I think we don't have too many editors here because the Matrix series isn't continuing. I would love if they made a reboot of the series, or at least a remake of the first movie. That would definitely attract many people to the wiki to edit the newer articles relating to the reboot. That's pretty much how it works on SNN (new games = new editors). Other than that, we can try something simple to get people to participate, such as a monthly poll. As a start, we can ask "Which three movies of the Trilogy do you think is the best?" or "Would you want a reboot of the Matrix series? Or a continuation?" 03:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, that can do wonders too! We'll have to keep an eye on all of the forums to ensure the users aren't spamming though. It can happen. I was also thinking of redesigning the community messages. I can probably make it similar to the one on SNN. I've always admired the Tron Wiki's main page too. I may actually replicate that style for the main page here, though a bit more in the "Matrix" theme. I couldn't resist the glowing. :P 15:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just updated the main page! How does it look to you? I'll try my hand at the Community Messages a little later. Whenever you need to make edits to the contents on the main page, just edit this template. 21:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind at all! I think there is a way to remove the category bar, but it involves a glitch that I made unintentionally on another wiki I administrate. I had a few tags that I didn't close on the main page (such as ). Leaving a tag open without a closing point () can cause an interruption in the coding of everything below the tag. If I were to put an incomplete tag right below the main page template, it could remove the category, but it might also blank out the language section. I'll run a quick test and revert the edit if that occurs. EDIT: Just tried it. Turns out, adding an incomplete tag only removed the languages section. The category bar was still there, which means Wikia must have made a few adjustments to make the coding less sensitive to minor things like incomplete tags. Sadly, we'll have to deal with the category bar. Also, I've been thinking of adding a video or maybe a gallery slideshow to that huge blank area on the main page. It'll make the page look less "roomy" and more filled. Which would you want to add? Or is there something else you have in mind? There's still the option of adding a poll or two, or some other feature. If there are features that you've seen on other wikis that you would want, I can figure out how to bring them here. 14:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC)